If Only I Could Change The Past
by utau13
Summary: Dimitri always loved Rose and always wanted to protect her but he made a huge mistake by saying "Love fades mine has." She ran away right after that and became a famous model in the human world. Now she has to go back. Will she ever forgive him after the pain he gave her? What happens when she meets her cousin? Who is she and why does Rose hate her?
1. Chapter 1

**For those who are reading my other story Why Are You back? I'm still going to continue that story but I just thought of this when I was bored. So here it is.**

**Summary: Dimitri always loved Rose and always wanted to protect her but he made a huge mistake by saying "Love fades mine has." She ran away right after that and became a famous model in the human world. Now she has to go back. Will she ever forgive him after the pain he gave her? What happens when she meets her cousin? Who is she and why does Rose hate her?**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VA**

* * *

It's been months since I left Court. Even if I left Court I still hear what _he _says. _Love fades mine has_. Sighing I got ready for my shoot, since I've left Court I became a famous model and I've been on many magazines and interviews that I bet every moroi in court has seen. Just then my phone rang I looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Zmey.

"Hey, Zmey is everything alright?" Eve though he and Adrian has been helping me. They rarely call.

"Everything is alright Kiz. I just need you to come back here at Court." No! I can't, I can't come back. I'll have to face _him _again.

"No! You know why I left and that's the same reason I can't come back." I heard him sigh on the other line.

"I'm sorry Kiz but you have no choice there's a car waiting for you there right now. Your shoot was also canceled because of your 'vacation'." Uh great now I really have to go back at court but I doubt that they'll still remember me I mean I've changed a lot.

Right now I was wearing a black tank top that had rebel written on it in white, white skinny jeans and black flats. I took my bag and cellphone then left. Zmey was right there was a car waiting for me. I went in just as my phone went off again. I looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Julia. Julia is my manager/friend she's an ex alchemist, she ran away when they were about to give her the golden lily.

"Hey Julia!" I said answering the phone.

"Rose! I'm going to the Royal Court with you." At least I have someone to talk to while I'm there. Even if I'll see Lissa I still can't see her without seeing him.

"Thanks Julia you're the best."

"No problem Rose." She said. I heard her say something's to her driver probably giving him directions. When she was finished we kept talking about random things and preparing myself to see him. When we arrived at court (Since her car was trailing behind us) we hang up. I took my bags and exited the car.

"Rose you ready?" Asked Julia. I nodded and we both went inside and I actually missed Court even if it has bad memories it had good ones too. We headed to Abe's house once we were inside I saw Zmey sitting on the sofa with Janine. Just then somebody hugged me.

"Rose!" The person squealed, I finally noticed it was Lissa.

"Hey Liss I'm glad to see you too but I can't breathe right now." She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She noticed Julia and looked confused. "Hello my name is Lissa and who are you?"

"My name's Julia and I'm Rose's manager/friend." Lissa still looked confused of why I brought a human I even felt it through the bond.

"You're a human?" She asked Julia looked uncomfortable she always is whenever moroi/dhampir asks her that. She feels guilty that her father got a stroke when she ran away. I've been helping her forgive herself but I guess she still thinks it's her fault just like when I got back from Spokane. Lissa was still waiting for her answer so I answered for her.

"She's an ex alchemist. She ran away when they were about to give her the golden lily but Liss please when pyro or anyone asks don't let them ask her about it. She feels guilty that when she ran away because her father got a stroke and she keeps on blaming herself. Just like Spokane." I never told Julia about Spokane so she looked confused.

"Spokane? Isn't that the place there was strigoi years ago?" She heard about the strigoi but not about five teenagers held prisoner.

"Yeah, it was. We got held captive there and my friend M…. Mason he died while he was saving me." Julia nodded understanding everything.

"You didn't have to explain." I just shrugged. Just then pyro arrived with Dimitri. Dimitri was still the same. I then noticed he was with a girl I suddenly became jealous. I thought he said he can never love anyone again. I guess I'm wrong, I guess he moved on, I guess he has forgotten what we had in a matter of months.

"Look Rosie's back." Said Christian I just came back and he's already annoying me great.

"Shut it Pyro." I said glaring at him. He just smirked at me and I saw sympathy in his eyes too. He knew, Lissa must've told him.

"Hello Rose." Said Dimitri, the girl with him glared at me. I noticed she was a moroi. Dimitri must've noticed because he started introducing her. "Rose this is Alexandra." Maybe they're just friends I mean he was just friends with Tasha and she was a moroi. Right? "My girlfriend." Or not, Alex looked smug. I so wanted to punch her in the face right now.

"She's also your cousin." I heard Abe say. I spun around and looked at him. Is he kidding me? She cannot be my sister.

"What!" I yelled glaring at him. This cannot happen. "I'm sorry Rose but it's true she's your cousin." This can so not happen. I looked at Alex she had brown wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Dear cousin are you jealous?" She said smiling at me I just glared at her and snorted. Me jealous? No way.

"No. Why would I be jealous of a typical moroi when I'm a very famous model in the human world and I bet people here have seen me in interviews and magazines. Oh and at least I'm respected by Vika, Sonya, Karolina, Olena and Yeva." Me and Viktoria have been talking 24/7 and she told me about her hating someone and I guess it's her.

"You're lying. Dimitri's family loves me and I'm respected by them. I bet you haven't even met them and you're just jealous that I'm dating Dimitri!" She yelled at me I just laughed and took out my phone I dialed Vika's number and put it on loudspeaker. She answered at the second ring.

"Hello? Roza is that you?" Alex looked shocked that Vika knows me.

"Yeah. Vika that girl you guys hated did her name happen to be Alexandra? And did she so happen to be Dimitri's girlfriend." Alex looked offended I just smiled and mouth 'take that bitch'.

"Yeah it's a good thing she left or I might've kicked her out. Yeva even slapped her when Dimka brought her here you should've seen it Roza. Oh and when I gave her Russian vodka she accused me of trying to murder her and before I gave it to her I warned her that it was strong. You were much better for Dimka, Roza he made a horrible mistake of breaking your heart."

"I know Vika, I know." I said my voice trembling. "Sorry Vika but I have to go."

"It's ok Roza. I shouldn't of mention him." I hanged up after she said that. I looked at Zmey.

"My rooms still the same right?" I asked him when he nodded I ran up the stairs to my room, I locked the door behind me and I broke down. I heard Julia and Lissa knock and yell for me to open the door I just sat on the floor staring at nothing. I didn't know I fell asleep when my neck felt sore, I sat up straight and still hear Julia and Lissa knock on the door yelling for me to open it.

I went into the bathroom that was inside my room. I took a shower and changed to a blue and white striped shirt, blue jeans and blue flats. I put a little mascara and lip gloss. I also put my hair in a ponytail. I left my room and saw Julia and Lissa passed out on the floor. I headed downstairs and saw there was food there already. So I sat down and ate my pancake.

"Kiz what's with the long face?" Asked Zmey I just ignored him and just ate my pancake when I was finished Alex went down and her hair looked like a mess. Didn't she brush her hair?

"You know people brush their hair when it's messy. I guess you don't know how." I said pointing at what she called her hair. Just then Dimitri went down and looked at us. Alex smiled smugly at me.

"Dimitri, Rose's insulting me." I rolled my eyes. Typical moroi she can't even stick up by herself.

**Dimitri POV**

I went down the stairs and saw Roza talking to Alex. I hope they're not fighting again I don't want to see my Roza being sad.

"Dimitri, Rose's insulting me." I heard Alex say. I saw Roza roll her eyes at her cousin. I just ignored her and continued looking at my Roza.

"Rose you ok?" She glared at me but in her eyes I saw pain, anger, jealousy and love. She still loved me all I need to do is earn her love and trust back. That might be hard but I'll do anything for my Roza.

"Why the hell do you care? You don't need to know if I'm ok or if I'm even alive, you already stopped caring months ago in the church."

"Roz-"

"Stop Dimitri! Ok I'm sick of it, Zmey sent me here for nothing and I had to cancel all my shoots and interviews so shut the hell up!" She yelled at me. I nodded and went to the living room I took the magazine I've been hiding. Roza was on the cover of it and she looked the same when she was still in the academy.

"Dimitri what's that?" I heard Alex say. "Is that Rose on the cover?" She took the magazine and glared at it.

"She looks hideous." I knew she was lying because Roza looked beautiful with everything she wears, Even If her hair looked like a birds nest not like Alex.

"Well I guess you'll need to read the fashion section their and maybe fix your hair." I said leaving her in the living room. I headed inside the guest room Zmey let me sleep in. I need to win Roza back; I can't stand being away from her. I know I have a girlfriend but I never did love her.

**Alex POV**

I can't believe Dimitri just said that to me. I mean he never says anything like that to me and it's all Rose's fault she's the worst cousin ever. I approached Rose and glared at her.

"So he told you to fix your hair?" She asked. Uh can't she ever leave me alone?

"Yes! He wouldn't have said that if you weren't here. He would've said that I looked lovely and kissed me but no he just had to look at your picture in the stupid magazine!" Rose looked smug. Uh bitch she's just a fucking bloodwhore with nothing to do.

"Well I guess you really need to read the fashion section of the magazine cousin." She said walking away. I went to Zmey.

"Uncle I don't look that bad, right?" He looked at me and seemed thoughtful. Did I really look that bad?

"You should go to Rose and fix yourself." I'm taking that as a no.

**Rose POV**

I went to the Royal Courts Park and just sat at the bench thinking everything, the church and seeing him again. I didn't notice anyone sit next to me until I heard the person's voice.

"Little Dhampir." I heard Adrian say. I managed to smile at him. "I guess you met Alexandra."

"No duh, she's a nightmare!" Adrian chuckled.

"It's a good thing she doesn't flirt with you." She flirts with Adrian? I thought she was Dimitri this is so going to be a good thing to spread. "Before she met Dimitri." Or not, I nodded and headed back to the house and saw everyone waiting for me in the living room.

"Rosie's going to sing for us." Great, just great sighing I took my guitar and began strumming it.

**_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_****_  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying  
through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all_**

**_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known_****_  
Missing him was dark gray, all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_**

I couldn't think of losing Dimitri at first it was like losing another part of my heart, losing another part of my soul.

**But loving him was red****  
Loving him was red**

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in  
front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old  
favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing  
there's no right answer_

Regretting him was like  
wishing you never found out that love could be that strong  
Losing him was blue, like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark gray, all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red, oh red, burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head  
in burning red  
Burning, it was red

Losing him was blue, like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark gray, all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
Cause loving him was red, yeah yeah red, burning red

And that's why he's spinning around in my head  
Comes back to me in burning red

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

**Dimitri POV**

It hurts me that I'm the reason she was hurting. If only I could change the pas then maybe she wasn't going to be like this.

"It was wonderful Roza." I said and I felt Alex slap me.

"Um you have a girlfriend right here." Alex said pointing to herself. "Thought you forgot because you were drooling over someone as disgusting as that." Now she was pointing at Roza. I glared at her she has no right to call Roza that.

"If you're so jealous of Rose and how sexy she looks then maybe you should die in a hole." I said to her, I felt Roza's heated stare at me. Alex was in tears but I didn't care.

"What! So know your protecting that bloodwhore she is nowhere near as cute as me. Nobody can and how will I be jealous when she's just a bloodwhore! She left her charge for what? Living in the human world and being a famous model! That's useless strigoi attacks are increasing and she just leaves!"

"She did that because of me. She was hurting, she needed time to cool off." Alex just glared at me and stormed off. I looked at Roza.

"You didn't have to do that. She is your girlfriend." Roza said. I shook my head.

I'll do anything for you Roza." I saw love in her eyes but it was suddenly replaced by pain and anger.

"No! I know you won't you already have a girlfriend when you said you couldn't love anyone anymore! I guess I wasn't enough, I guess you never did love me. Love doesn't just go away even if you used to be an undead vampire, love will always be their but no you let go of what used to be us and moved on!" She yelled at me. I guess I deserve it.

"Roza please I can't stand seeing you hurt just for once liste-"

"Why? So you can say you don't love me anymore! I get it okay, I get it." She yelled again and stormed away.

"It won't be easy to win her back Dimitri but were all her to help you." Said Lissa, everyone nodded in agreement. I thanked them and went back in my room.

**Alex POV**

She ruined everything. Why did she have to come back? Uh I hate he why did dad ever send me here. Why does she have to be my cousin? So many questions left unanswered but maybe I can make her go away by taking away everything she ever loved. Rose Hathaway is going down.

**Lissa POV**

I was arranging things to do with Abe and Janine. We were planning on going to a karaoke place near here and picked 'the log cabin'. Rose is going to love it.

"So Lissa are you sure we can get them together before Rose leaves?" Asked Janine. Rose will only be here for two months and at the way she was yelling at Dimitri it's going to take a lot of time and a lot of planning but we can do it.

"Yeah, even if Rose is yelling at him like that deep down she still loves him, she always has it never changed all we need to do is break him and Alex up and I guess it will be hard for Alex that is." I just hope it is.

**Rose POV**

Does he really love me? Does he really want me back or is he going to use my again? My thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled and saw Julia come in.

"Rose. I think Dimitri is right maybe he doesn't want to hurt you anymore and really love you." Said Julia sitting down next to me on the floor.

"You know what he said and he lied when he said he can't love anyone anymore."

"Rose. The love you and Dimitri have is what everyone wants to have. It's rare rose, it's special you need to take care of it. I know your hurt and your angry but hear him out Rose. Being stubborn won't help, you need to open up your heart again and let him in. love is a fight but it's one worth it Rose."

"If he even loves me." Julia sighed and I heard her mutter 'this is going to take a while' or something like that.

"I'll let you think about it Rose." Then she left. I need to know more; I need to know more about Alexandra. From all the jealous radiating from us whenever were near each other I didn't get a chance to know her true intentions. Well I think all she wants to do is to make sure Dimitri doesn't fall for me.

**Do you guys like it? Should I continue? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for people who followed/Favorited/reviewed this story. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VA**

**Rose POV**

What a bitch I have for a cousin. Why does my cousin have to be a selfish bitch? Sighing I tried to find some clothes to wear which unfortunately left me was one I was supposed to throw out. It was the dress I wore at the dress in St. Vlads. I tried it on and it still fitted so I wore it with black flats. I curled my hair too and went down the stairs. Everyone was waiting for me as usual. I really need to be early sometimes and the worst part is Alex needs to come with us.

What a great way to start the night…. Not! Uh I really wish she wasn't my cousin I mean imagine seeing your cousin with your ex-boyfriend and what makes it more complicated is that I still love him. Sure I tried to hide but now I feel like I'm stuck in the cage and Dimitri's the only one who can help me. If he hasn't said those 4 words or dating my cousin then he would help me out of the cage, we would've been together.

"Um Rose you ok?" Asked Lissa looking worried I even felt it threw the bond. I nodded and I know that she wasn't convinced. Julia was looking at me disapprovingly.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked around nervously. What was happening? I looked at Lissa and Julia for an explanation.

"I'll tell you later too." Julia said looking at the floor. I looked at Dimitri and saw love and regret in his eyes. Does he really love me? Will he break my heart if I give him a chance?

**Dimitri POV**

Roza was wearing the dress she wore on the dance in St. Vlads. The same day when Victor Dashkov put the lust charm on the rose necklace she was wearing. If only I could hold her in my arms one more time. First I have to get rid of Alex then I'll win her back even If it's going to be hard. I'm not going to give up even if things are a little complicated right now. We eventually went to the SUV and drove to the log cabin. Christian was driving while Lissa was sitting next to him. I saw Rose talking to Adrian well if they are really talking. I was getting jealous by the minute and him making her smile didn't help at all

It used to be me making her smile like that. I made a huge mistake by dating Alex hell I made a mistake by letting Rose go. She's my other half without her life would be nothing. Alex well she's just a spoiled moroi. No wonder why Vika wanted to kick her out. The ride to the log cabin was uneventful. When we arrived we all went out of the car and went inside. The place was packed. So we had a hard time finding a table but eventually found one.

**Lissa POV**

I wish this turns out right. We informed Dimitri about the plan and places where we'll go (including a surprise trip to Paris) right now we'll let Dimitri break up with Alex. Then he'll sing a song for Rose and it's up to Rose if she wants to sing or not.

"I need to talk to Alex and tell her something important." Dimitri said standing up. Alex was trailing behind him.

**Dimitri POV**

I have to make sure that this will be clear to Alex. We went outside of the, The Log Cabin and I faced her. She looked confused of why what I had to say. I know she won't like this but I have to do it for Rose.

"Alex. I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you." She looked hurt and then she just glared at me.

"Fine then leave me for that highly annoying cousin of mine! Just because she's in a lot of magazines and interviews she's pretty. I mean face it she looks like a pig, have you seen her eat? It's a good thing she isn't-"

I grabbed her by her shirt and lifter her up. "Listen here Alexandra if you ever call Rose a pig again then say goodbye to that precious face of yours." I said and let her down she looked scared but I didn't care. I headed back inside and signed my name up so I can sing. I sat down right after that. I kept looking at Roza and hadn't noticed that she was glaring at me.

"Guardian Belikov Didn't you know staring at people is rude? Maybe you should learn manners first." I was about to say something when my name was called out. I stood up and went to the stage. I took the microphone.

_**When I see your smile**__**Tears run down my face I can't replace**__**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**__**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**__**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**__**I will never let you fall**__**I'll stand up with you forever**__**I'll be there for you through it all**__**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**__**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.**__**Seasons are changing**__**And waves are crashing**__**And stars are falling all for us**__**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**__**I can show you I'll be the one**__**I will never let you fall**__**I'll stand up with you forever**__**I'll be there for you through it all**__**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**__**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart**__**Please don't throw that away**__**Cuz I'm here for you**__**Please don't walk away,**__**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**__**Use me as you will**__**Pull my strings just for a thrill**__**And I know I'll be ok**__**Though my skies are turning gray**__**I will never let you fall**__**I'll stand up with you forever**__**I'll be there for you through it all**__**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

When I finished I went off the stage and went back to the table. Roza was looking at me and I saw love their but like it did last time it was replaced by pain and anger. Just then her name was called up she smirked and went on the stage.

**Rose POV**

My name was called up so I smirked at Dimitri and went on the stage. I won't forgive him so quickly. If he wants me then he'll have to work hard to win me back. Well the song he sang for me was touching and it was really sweet but her hurt me and I'll never ever let him break me again.

_**I remember when we broke up the first time**__**  
**__**saying "This is it, I've had enough"**__**  
**__**Cause like**__**  
**__**We hadn't seen each other in a month**__**  
**__**When you said you needed space... what?**__**  
**__**Then you come around again and say**__**  
**__**"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change. Trust me."**__**  
**__**Remember how that lasted for a day?**__**  
**__**I say "I hate you," we break up, you call me...**__**  
**__**I love you.**__**  
**__**Ooh, we called it off again last night but**__**  
**__**ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you...**__**Chorus**__**  
**__**We are never ever ever... getting back together**_

I looked at Dimitri and saw determination in his eyes and I saw love. He loves me? Then how about Alex? I'll get my answers from Julia.

_**We Are never ever ever... getting back together**__**  
**__**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**__**  
**__**But we are never ever ever ever... getting back together**__**Like, ever.**__**I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**__**  
**__**And me falling for it, screaming that I'm right**__**  
**__**And you would hide away and find your peace of mind**__**  
**__**With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**__**  
**__**Ooh, you called me up again tonight but**__**  
**__**Ooh, this time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you**__**Repeat Chorus**__**I used to think that we were forever, ever and I used to say "never say never..."**__**Spoken: (sigh)... So he calls me up, and he's like, "I still love you," and I'm like, I mean this is exhausting. You know, like we are never getting back together. Like, ever.**__**Repeat Chorus**__**We, ooh... getting back together**__**  
**__**we, ooh... getting back together**__**  
**__**you go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**__**  
**__**But we are never ever ever ever... getting back together**_I went down the stage and went back to the table. Everyone was staring at me and it was really creeping me out. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't help by asking.

"What the hell are you looking at?" They stopped looking at me but looked at Dimitri then me.

"Rose," Said Lissa looking serious. "Dimitri broke up with Alex." Wow. This is a dream come true.

"You did?" I asked him just to make sure. He nodded and smiled at me not a half smile but a real full smile. It was rare to see Dimitri smile and I'm glad that it was me who made him smile this time. 'Snap out of it Hathaway!' I scolded myself. 'You're not going to give up that easily.' And I'm not.

**Lissa POV**

Rose so we decided that it's best if you and Guardian Belikov go to Bai to see his family. I'm sure Viktoria would love that. She didn't look convinced.

"Why?" She asked. I guess it's a good thing I put my mental walls up.

"So you can see Viktoria again." She didn't look that convinced but agreed anyway. We drove home and let Rose talk to Julia.

**Julia POV**

I followed Rose to her room. She looked at me and waited for what I was about to say. Now that Dimitri broke up with Alex I have nothing to say anymore. Here comes my acting skills.. If I even have any.

"Rose. Lissa wanted you to go to Bai so you can have a real vacation." She seemed to accept my answer but looked confused when she remembered Dimitri was coming.

"Dimitri is coming why?"

"He misses his family and wants to visit him." She seemed satisfied with my answer and we started talking about how confused she is about her feelings to Dimitri.

"I have to admit I still love him but he broke me and nobody has broken me to an extent of me turning back from everything I believed in. So he won't win me back that fast." Let's see about that.

"Rose. Are you sure you're doing the right thing? I mean if you know that Dimitri really loves you. Which he does then you don't have to make him do such a hard thing." I had no idea of what she was planning to make him do but I know it's something that isn't good.

**Lissa POV **

We booked all of us a flight to Omsk, Russia. Rose will never know were their mostly because she's in economy while were on business. Anyway yeah were going to spy on them while they're there. That'll help Dimitri have time with Rose and create a special bonding time together which hopefully will be helpful. Then we'll go to Paris. Which will be more romantic if there close to each other.

"So Lissa when are we leaving?" Asked Dimitri.

"Tomorrow so you can tell Rose that. I just called Viktoria and told her about the plan she told her sisters and your mom. They all agree so you and Rose have a week alone in the house together. Spend your time wisely." Re thought what I said. "But remember no PDA because were watching and it will be gross." He nodded and thanked me.

"This is going to be one heck of a trip." Said Christian. I nodded it sure will be.


	3. Chapter 3

** thank you to AllieAussieBritishMuffin for the suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VA**

**Dimitri POV**

We were all packed and ready to go. So I guess it's a good thing we woke Rose up an hour ready and told her we were late.

"So are we going to the airport now?" Rose asked Lissa, Lissa might've answered in her mind because Rose nodded. We were taking two cars one which Julia and Adrian will be in with their luggage including Lissa's and Christian's.

**Rose POV**

We went inside the SUV. Dimitri was driving while I was sitting next to him and the worst part is his music sucks.

"Comrade your music sucks." I said voicing my mind. He just smiled and looked happy. I was confused at first and then remembered I slipped and called him Comrade. I ignored him and switched the radio station. Forever and always by Taylor Swift was playing.

_**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me**_

The night in the cabin flashed back in my mind it was the last time he held me and told me he loved me.

_**Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?**_

Then right after he was brought back I sat next to him in the church and he said that his love has faded. Somehow I think that he just doesn't love me.

_**cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door**_

_**And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called**_  
_**And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all**_  
_**And you flashback to when he said forever and always**_

He always said that he'll love me forever but I guess forever is short and that's why when I got back he's already with Alex.

_**Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
Like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

I used to read him like a book but know I'm not sure if I can anymore. I know I saw love in his eyes last night but he could just be lusting over me.

_**So here's everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore**_

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

He forgot me in a matter of months so he didn't mean it. What used to be us was now gone.

_**Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything**_

He forgot about everything we've been through but in my mind I wished that he didn' he still remembered everything.

_**'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah

I was on the verge of tears but managed to stop it but one single teardrop went down my face. I wiped it away before anyone saw it but Christian noticed.

"Is our Rosie crying?" This was getting irritating. I just had to change the radio station. I ignored him and looked out of the window. Thinking about everything that happened to me starting from meeting Alex to well now. I hadn't noticed that we arrived until Dimitri told me we were there.

"Roza, were here." He whispered in my ear. It made me shiver a little until I snapped back to reality. I nodded and went out of the car. Lissa and the other were nowhere to be seen.

"They were going to go to the mall because Julia and Lissa wanted to go shopping." I nodded Julia always did love to shop and so did Lissa.

**Alex POV**

That bloodwhore is going to pay big time. I was on my flight to Russia and saw her and Dimitri together. Uh I was only going to visit dad and then she had to be here too. She already sang were never ever getting back together to Dimitri yesterday and he still wants her back. Pathetic. I'm going to tell this to dad he'll be a lot better telling stuff to because uncle Abe would just say go ask Rose.

**Julia POV**

Everything was going like we planned it until I noticed Alex was here too.

"Julia are you ok?" Asked Lissa. I looked at her worry clear in my voice while I said.

"Alex is here and by the way she's glaring at Rose she has a plan." Lissa was getting worried too but Christian calmed her down.

**Dimitri POV**

I just saw Alex and I knew Rose was in a huge trouble. She can't ruin the plan just by appearing. I have to protect Roza no matter what.

"So Guardian Belikov why am I here right beside you again?" She asked for the millionth time.

"Lissa wanted us to sit together so you won't runaway and catch another plane back to America." I said again. We were like this for the rest of the flight but finally we landed in Omsk, Russia. We took our luggage's and sent Lissa a text of what hotel we were going to and where it was.

We arrived at the hotel and the lady at the desk gave me a smile and completely ignored Rose.

"Hello sir we unfortunately only have one room left because the others were reserved by someone named Katie Ortigas." Katie Ortigas was Julia she must've reserved the rooms for them.  
"It's ok." The lady gave me the key for the room and gave me one last smile.

"If you have any _problems _then I'll fix it." She said. I know when she said problems she was meaning Roza.

"I'm sure their won't be any problems." I said walking away and going to the direction of our room. Once we were inside Roza just put her stuff down.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." She announced. No way am I going to let her sleep on the couch.

"No you're not." She faced me then glared at me.

"If I can't sleep on the couch so you can't sleep there too."

**Rose POV**

Great I just had to say that. Now I have to sleep on the bed with him. I just wish Lissa was here so I can just sleep in her hotel room. As long as Christian isn't there.

"Ok then." Now I'm in huge trouble. I'm already trying to ignore my attraction to him but he has to make it so hard. I continued to glare at him.

"If I can't sleep on the couch then I'm sleeping on the floor." Before he could lecture me I took a pillow, extra blanket and put it on the floor. Then I pointed at him. "And do not dare to lecture me about it." I lied down and fell asleep on the floor.

**Julia POV**

We were in the hotel room and the worst part is I'm stuck with Ivashkov. I looked at my phone and it immediately began vibrating I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked still not knowing who it was.

"Julia it didn't work she's sleeping on the floor and told me not to lecture her." Shit. How are we supposed to let them bond now? At times like this Rose really needs to become forgiving.

"Um how about you wait until you're at Bai. I bet when she sees Viktoria she'll soften up." I hope so I added in my mind.

"I hope so." With that he hanged up. It's going to be great once were in Paris.

**Rose POV**

I was woken up by someone listening to music that's on full blast. I immediately stood up and saw it was just Dimitri. He lowered the volume to mute.

"What the hell!" I yelled at him and saw he was ready to go back to Bai.

"Well I had to wake you up." I glared at him and headed inside the bathroom. I took a shower and wore a red tank top and jeans. I brushed my hair and added mascara. While I'm at Bai I'm going to make Dimitri suffer. Once I was ready I went out and saw Dimitri with our luggage's. I took mine from his hands and glared at him before going out of the hotel room with Dimitri trailing behind me. Once he checked us out I went in the car and started ignoring him by looking out of the window, that's when the awkward silence began.

"Roza is our trip always going to be like this?" He asked breaking the awkward silence. I nodded knowing he can see me. He sighed clearly frustrated. I just ignored him again and in no time we were at the Belikov's house. I took my things and knocked on the door Vika answered still texting someone on her phone.

"So that's more important than me now?" I asked her. She looked at me and looked shocked then hugged me.

"Roza!" Everyone else inside the house came out and gave me hugs.

"Aw it's great to see you too but someone is with me too." I said pointing to Dimitri who was just watching the exchange. They immediately went to him and started talking hugging him but when it came to Yeva she just slapped him. I was lucky to catch a picture of it.

"You child have made a mistake. The flower is in pain but someone else will take his claim on the flower so you have to act fast child."

**Dimitri POV**

Roza is still in pain because of me and the worst part is that someone else will claim her. I am not going to let that happen. I mean who on earth would be that stupid to take my ex-girlfriend. Even in my mind that sounds weird of Roza not being mine anymore. I really deserved that slap. I nodded and Vika slapped me too.

"Rose was hurt and she was crying herself to sleep for six months because of you. Are you really heartless to not consider her feelings for you when you said those words? If our love has faded then you could have said it nicely!" She said to me ending it with a glare. Great even my younger sister hates me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it's short I'll make the next one longer. Thank you for everyone that followed/reviewed/favorite this story.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VA**

**Rose POV**

The stay here at the Belikov's is great until they all left and me and Dimitri was the only one here in the house.

"Roza." I heard Dimitri whisper in my ear him saying my name in Russian made me shiver. 'Snap out if it Hathaway' I scolded myself. I faced him and that was a huge mistake on my part because he was way closer to me. Our lips were almost touching. He whispered my name in Russian one more time then he crushed his lips to mine. I didn't respond at first but I soon kissed him back his bottom lip was begging for entrance which I granted. Our tongues were fighting for domaince. We pulled away because of air and I'm glad because I was just about to forgive him so fast.

"Do not ever do that again." I told him.

"Don't kiss me back then." He said smiling I so wanted to slap that smile away and that's exactly what I did.

"I really wanted to do that." I said smirking at him then I ran to my room which was actually Dimitri's since we had to share. So I locked the door and sat on the floor. I heard Dimitri knocking on the door asking me to open it. My lips felt like it was burning because of the kiss and it felt good. Still he hurt me.

**Viktoria POV**

We left Roza and Dimka at the house for hours now and we don't know what they're doing. So we just went back home and it's a good thing that we didn't hear any inappropriate noises.

"Well I guess they're still fighting." Said mama. Me and the others nodded except Babushka.

"Babushka what did you see?" I asked. I hope it's something like Roza and Dimka being together again. Or anything related to that I would be happy.

"The flower." So it is about Roza. "Will find someone else and will soon move on." That doesn't sound good. I have to warn the others. I rushed to Dimka's room and saw he passed our right In front of his door. Who would pass our right in front of their door? I kicked him and he stood up.

"Vika what was that for?"

"One, how can you pass out in front of your door? Second, Roza will find someone else soon so be quick." He looked worried then relaxed. How can he be so relaxed in a situation like this?

"Who would she like here in Bai?" I guess I can tell him about the cute dhampir guy that moved in. It couldn't be him….. Right?

"Um there was a cute dhampir guy that moved in. Well I think you know him." I have a feeling he knows that guy. He looked mad at first then knocked on the door and asked Roza to open the door.

"Roza it's me. Dimka is downstairs." I said pushing Dimitri away from the door. Roza opened it and she looked like a wreck. "What happened?"

"I accidentally kissed Guardian Belikov back yesterday." She and Dimitri kissed yesterday? Wow they can still be together but wait she said accidentally.

"Oh." I said still shocked. She nodded and smiled. I was confused at first but she dragged me inside.

"Ok I saw this cute dhampir guy out the window and I think that's a good way to make Dimitri jealous." I knew I should've told Lissa first.

"Well that guy has a girlfriend." I know I was lying and mama would tell me it's wrong but she needs to give Dimka a chance.

"Well I'll start flirting with him anyway." She said going inside her bathroom. Sighing I went downstairs knowing I can't do anything about it. I saw Dimka and mama waiting for me downstairs.

"How did it go Vika? Does she want to talk to me now? Has she forgiven me? Does she still want to be with me?" Asked Dimka.

"Geez Dimka one question at a time please. She thinks that the cute dhampir guy I saw is well cute and she wants to go out with him." I added the last one as a whisper but he still heard. He looked more broken than when Roza left.

"She doesn't love me anymore." He said looking hurt. "I guess I should give up." Just then Yeva came and slapped him again.

"Child there is still hope. Do not give up or she will give up on you." Yeva said looking up the stairs. Where Roza is now wearing a white shirt with a golden heart in the middle, jeans and golden flats.

"Roza where are you going?" Asked mama. Uh oh Dimka's here and he's about to give up she can't tell them. Not when Dimka's here.

"I just have an agenda while I'm here." I guess she saw how hurt Dimka looked.

**Dimitri POV**

When Vika told me that Roza wanted to be with someone else I almost forgot why I even lived in this world. I can't bear seeing or hearing that she's with someone else. She's my love, she's my life.

**Rose POV**

Dimitri looked so hurt and it's my entire fault. I still love him and I'll always will but he hurt me and I have to get revenge but seeing him like this makes me feel guilty. I'll do anything for him, but didn't he know I was hurting when he told me his love faded? I have to make my 'agenda' quick. When I saw someone that looked familiar out of the window, using my ninja skills I easily approached them without them noticing. I was shocked to see it was Adrian, Julia, Christian and Lissa. I gasped and they looked at me shocked.

"Were caught." Announced Christian. I was too shocked to know that my two best friends didn't tell me that they planned this.

"Liss, Jules (I sometimes call Julia, Jules) I can't believe you'll do this to me." Julia looked guilty.

"Rose I'm sorry. It's just that you looked so hurt and pained when I first saw you. Hell you were worse than me and I always wanted you to keep on smiling and be happy. When I went to Court with you, I saw Dmitri and saw that you two love each other and I wanted to help." I can't stay mad at Lissa or Julia they're like sister's to me.

"It's okay and Liss you don't need an explanation. Were sister and I know you hid this from me but you have your reasons." She smiled and thanked me from the bond. Then I saw the cute dhampir I was supposed to flirt with. I ignored the others and walked over to the guy.

"Hey." I said smiling at me. He looked at me, well my body.

"Hey. I haven't seen you around are you new here?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' "I was here last time." He nodded. I looked at him more closely and saw he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Mark." He said still looking at my body. IS that why guys like me? Just because of my body?

"It's nice to meet you mark but I have to go." I said turning away.

"Wait! I still don't know your name." He said yelling at me. I just ignored him and stayed in front of the house.

**Dimitri POV**

Roza just smiled at him. I have to fight, for what used to be us. But I have to get rid of Alex first. She'll just go to her dad tell him everything and Rose is in trouble. I took my phone and called her, she answered after the fifth ring.

"Dimitri! So you broke up with that bloodwhore yet?" I can't believe she still calls Rose that.

"No and I'll never will. By the way Rose is not a bloodwhore by saying that she is your technically insulting my family too because Rose is part of my family now." It took her a minute to answer. I guess she's shocked.

"You don't love Rose. Nobody does not even Viktoria she just feels like she owns you and the others. We're in love Dimitri you have to see that."

"No. I love Roza and I'll always will. I can't live without her and all I'm asking is for you to leave us alone."

"I'll think about it." She almost said it in a whisper. I then hanged up knowing Alex she'll pick the right thing. I put my phone in my pocket and spied on Rose and that guy. He looked familiar like I know him. Just then the reporters came and started taking photos of Roza they were also asking some questions. Alex she called them as her revenge, she knew Roza would leave me if someone gave her an idea and here it is.

**Rose POV**

The reporters surrounded me and it's a good thing I left Mark. Flashes were everywhere just like when I left.

"Is this where you're staying for your vacation?" Asked one reporter.

"Who was that guy?" Asked another reporter.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Asked another.

"I'm only here for a couple of days then I'm going somewhere else again. The guy that you saw is Mark and he's just my friend." I said answering they're questions. They were satisfied then Julia approached me.

"Julia are you and Rose both having vacation together?" Asked another reporter to Julia.

"When will you finish your shoot?" Asked another reporter to me. Me and Julia just ran inside the house while we heard the reporters knocking and asking more questions.

**Unknown POV**

Vasilisa just called me and told me to go to Paris and spy on Rose and Dimitri. Still don't know why though but my superiors agreed so here I am on board on a flight to Paris.

**Canyou guess who the unkown person is?**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who guessed who the unkown person is it's Sydney  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VA**

**Rose POV**

Being followed by reporters yesterday was so not fun. Now I'm stuck inside the house with Dimitri and the worst part is Alex is going to visit great. My so called 'vacation' ended up as a disaster.

**Alex POV**

I'm going to visit Rose later. I have to say sorry for everything. I never knew that she and Dimitri loved each other. Well I did but I kept deluding myself that he loved me but no way in hell am I apologizing. Then my dad the brother of the famous 'Abe Mazur' came in my room.

"Alexandra what are you up to?" I knew he was going to ask that. He always does.

"I'm going to visit Rose because she was followed by reporters yesterday." I said. Dad nodded.

"I heard that you were the one who called those reporters. Why did you do this to your cousin?" Uh oh I have to think about something quick.

"Because I saw how hurt cousin is with Dimitri I mean he hurt her badly and she deserves better. So I decided that he can't hurt her again with the reporters there." I said using the first excuse I thought about.

"I'll accept that answer for now." He said walking away from my room I took my bag and headed the Belikov's house. I always went here with Dimitri and it's the first time I'm going without him.

**Rose POV**

I was with Vika and we were talking about random things. Since the reporters saw me the paparazzi started stalking me so I can't talk to Lissa or the others. So I was so bored just then I thought of something and it isn't anything that I felt since beginning my 'vacation.' Ever since Abe told me about going back to Court I've been feeling red emotions. I still love Dimitri but I'm too stubborn to admit it. These days I haven't been losing him but I've been losing myself. I became the famous Rose Mazur and not close to whom I used to be.

"Roza are you ok?" Asked Vika I looked at her and saw she was worried.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Vika didn't look convinced but she let it go. I don't know if it's safe to give him a chance again but I forgive him. I saw him walking towards us which didn't really help my thoughts right now.

"Roza can I talk to you?" He asked all I could do was stare at him for a minute. I was so speechless right now.

"Uh yeah, sure." I finally said he smiled and I just followed him to the kitchen. It was just like when I was still in St. Vlads before the attack.

**Dimitri POV**

"Roza I need you to listen to me so I can explain." I told her normally she wouldn't have let me finish. Maybe the old Roza is still there and maybe I still have a chance with her.

"Then explain but before you do I just want to say that I forgive you but you have to earn my trust." At least there's still hope but I need to make sure that guy from yesterday doesn't come near her.

"I lied when I said that I didn't love you anymore. I did it because of everything I did to you when I was still a strigoi. I knew you would be hurt but I still did it so you can be safe but as the days went by I saw that I can't live without you. You're everything to me Roza and I'll do anything for you." She looked thoughtful I wish I could read her mind.

**Rose POV**

I guess it's true I mean this is Dimitri he's always the perfect guardian and he'll never lie to me. He does still love me but he'll need to earn my trust if he wants us together again.

"I understand but you never had to lie and I told you I forgave you but you never forgave yourself. That was the problem I could've waited for you."

"I know Roza but I thought that after what I did to you, you would've wanted to be with someone else." Is he crazy? I can never love anyone else.

"I'll never want someone else." I said to him I saw love in his eyes and I'm sure mine did as well. I always thought of him it was hard not to. Forgetting him was like trying to know someone you've never met. I realized that while I was fighting him it was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer.

**Dimitri POV**

She never wanted someone else. So that means she still wants me and doesn't like the guy from yesterday. That's a relief.

"I never loved Alex, Roza you were the only one I could ever love." She smiled at me. It was the first smile she gave me since she went back to Court.

"Remember you have to earn my trust." She said walking back to Vika. I hope she doesn't fall in love with that guy. Wait! The paparazzi might've caught that I looked around worriedly and saw they weren't there anymore.

"I sent them away." I heard someone say I looked behind me and saw it was Alex. "You and Rose are meant to be together so I sent the paparazzi and reports away." I knew Alex would pick the right choice.

"Thank you." She just nodded and walked over to Vika and Roza.

**Rose POV  
**Alex walked over to us. Uh what does she want? All she ever did since I met her was ruin my life.

"Rose I'm sorry for everything I was jealous but you and Dimitri are meant to be. He always loved you even if we were together all he would do was talk about you so that's why when I met you I started hating you. I always wanted his attention but you were his world so he didn't notice me but I think it's fine." I couldn't believe Alex admitted she was jealous I couldn't even believe that Dimitri never loved her.

"Thanks for telling me Alex but he has to earn my trust." I thought about Mark he was cute and I thought I felt something for him but it wasn't like what I feel for Dimitri. "Before it's too late." I added Vika and Alex looked shocked.

**Viktoria POV**

She just said that Dimka needs to earn her trust before it's too late. I have to tell Dimka this, I have to warn him.

"Excuse me Roza but I forgot that I needed to call one of my friends." I said walking away and going to the kitchen. I saw Dimka there and he looked deep in thought.

"Roza just talked to us and she said that you need to earn her trust before it's too late." He looked at me and I knew he was jealous.

"It's that guy from yesterday." I nodded. "I knew he was trouble." I left him to deal with his thoughts and Roza was nowhere in sight. I walked over to Alex she looked worried.

"Alex where's Roza." Please don't tell me she lost her, please don't.

"I kind of lost her." Oh no! "You can't blame me I'm a moroi I'm not that watchful like you guys." It's true but it was still her responsibility.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." Now this is trouble I went out of the house and walked around Bai and I saw Roza with that guy. They were talking and they looked happy.

**Rose POV**

I sneaked out of the house and ran into Mark so we just walked around Bai together and talked.

"You still haven't told me your name." He said and I smiled at him. I love Dmitri more and I don't want to hurt I reminded myself. It's like my mind told me to start flirting but my heart told me to stop.

"I'm Rose Hathaway." I managed say and he smiled.

"Rose is such a nice name for such a beautiful lady." He said stopping and picked up a flower that I now realized was a red Rose. He gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said taking the flower and smelling it, it smelled great. What am I doing?! I have to stop or I'll make the mistake of kissing him. Just then I saw Vika walking towards us.

"Roza I was finding you. Lissa kept asking where you were." She said dragging me away. I could easily escape from her grasp but I let her drag me away.

"Bye." I yelled to Mark I saw him smile and I know that he heard me. When we were back inside the house all the Belikov's were there even Dimitri.

"Roza where have you been? We've been so worried." Said Olena I didn't want them to be worried that bad.

"I just walked around Bai with a friend." Dimitri stiffened.

"Who is this friend?" Dimitri asked. Wait is he jealous? Of course he is he said that he always loved me and there I was hanging out with another guy.

"His name is Mark and you don't have to be jealous." I told him.

**Dimitri POV**

Vika was right when she said that I might know him. He's Mark Sanchez he used to be my best friend along with Ivan at St. Basilils (Forgot its name) we always used to hang out with each other. Until we all graduated me and Ivan went off and left Mark I haven't heard of him since. When I find him I'm going to kill him just then I noticed Rose was holding a red rose.

"Is that red rose from him?" It better not be or I might try to find him now and stake him in the heart. "If it is when did he give it to you?" I added.

"Well we were walking around Bai when he got me this rose." I am seriously going to kill him. I was about to go out and find him but Vika and My Sonya restrained me.

"The flower soon will wilt and you will have no chance." Said Babushka I still want to kill him but I have to win Roza back first.

**Rose POV**

I'm guessing 'the flower' is me. I am not in love with Mark and I'll never be because I love Dimitri but still Mark is kinda cute. Dammit my mind is telling me to date Mark but my heart is telling me to wait for Dimitri.

**Mark POV **

I just scored myself one hot babe. My only problem is I don't know if she has a boyfriend. My mission here in Bai is about to be completed. All I have to do is win over Rose and find the famous 'Guardian Belikov.' He and Ivan left me right after graduation and didn't even call me and here I am back in Bai after years. There was a rumor that Belikov turned into a strigoi then Vasilisa turned him back into a dhampir. I also found out they used to date but Belikov broke up with her and she became a famous model, a very hot looking model.

I went outside and went to the Belikov's house, I wasn't exactly going to visit I'm going to spy on their relationship. I used the trees so I can climb up and go to their roof. I heard a door slam shut and guessed Rose and Belikov had another fight. I tried to listen closely.

"Dimka you have to try to stop being jealous. How will you earn Rose's trust by asking personal questions that she doesn't want to answer?" So he's talking to his sister, Viktoria heard she was hot too maybe after Rose I can have her.

"I can't help it Vika. Mark is hitting on her." So he knows. I heard Viktoria gasp.

"Mark as in Mark Sanchez that weirdo that you left after graduation?" So Viktoria's feisty I like it.

**Love it?  
Hate it?**

**What do you think about Mark? Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this is short Christmas is tomorrow so I won't update for a while. So Hope you like this Chapter enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VA**

**Rose POV**

Yesterday was great and bad at the same time. I'm happy that Dimitri still loves me and is willing to do anything for me yet I'm sad that he got jealous because I have a new friend that's a boy that is not my boyfriend. So today I decided to hang out with Dimitri and give him a chance to earn my trust. I took a shower and wore a blue and white striped shirt and jeans. I went downstairs and saw everyone was eating already I sat next to Dimitri and began eating my pancakes. When I was finished I out my plate in the sink knowing Olena won't let me wash it.

"Are you going to 'hang out' with Mark?" Doesn't he trust me?

"Actually I thought about hanging out with you instead."

**Dimitri POV**

I finally have a chance so I can earn Rose's trust all I need to do is not to run into Mark. Even saying his name in my head made me jealous.

"Well then let's go." I'm going to bring her to the flower shop to buy her a pink rose and a red rose.

"Ok so where are we going comrade?" She asked after we left the house I just smiled.

"It's a surprise Roza." I said walking outside the house with her I missed being tis close to her. We were near the flower shop when Mark appeared he looked shocked to see me but gave Roza a flirty smile.

"Hey Rose and Rose's friend." He said trying to hide that he knows me.

"Hello Mark. Long time no see." Rose gasped when she heard this. I guess he hasn't told her that we used to be friends.

"So you two are friends." I nodded but Mark didn't he just kept glaring at me.

**Rose POV**

I knew I shouldn't have hung out with Mark. That's why Dimitri's been jealous because they've been friends now all I need to do is find the full story.

"We aren't friends." Said Mark through gritted teeth. Oh so their fighting now I really want the full details.

"Sorry Mark but me and Dimitri are going to spend the day together so bye." I said dragging Dimitri away but dragging Dimitri away is like trying to make a wall move so I failed.

"Can I come with you then?" Asked Mark. Is he kidding me? I was already forced to come here and now he needs to ruin the moment I've been waiting for my whole life (after what happened at the church.)

"No." I growled at him.

**Mark POV**

Dammit Belikov has Rose the whole day and I don't know what they're going to do. That's not the worst part; the worst part is that I have to choose between Viktoria and Rose only a complete idiot would easily pick one.

**Dimitri POV**

I have to win Roza back I know it'll be hard but I'll do anything for her. All Mark wants is to make me jealous and to have an easy lay every once and a time. Guys like Mark are even worse than moroi using dhampir women.

"I'll just go and fetch Lissa so she can come with us." Said Rose I was about to protest when she continued. "Here hotel is near so I can go alone." I let her so she knows I trust her and then that's when everything got interesting.

"Wow Belikov you have guts to tell her we were _friends_. Which were not."

"We used to be before you decided that me and Ivan weren't good enough to hang out with you." I yelled at him. It's a good thing Roza wasn't here or it would've been hard to earn her trust after yelling at her _friend. _He was about to yell something at me too but Rose and Lissa arrived so we stayed quiet.

"Hey Dimitri." Lissa smiled at me

**Mark POV**

I guess Belikov has Rose wrapped around his finger. He probably met him when he and Ivan went around the world or something like that. It would be good if Ivan died so Belikov would be devastated about his best friend's death.

**Rose POV**

I know I said I'll hang out with Dimitri today but since Mark wants to come so badly Lissa will be here so I won't do anything stupid.

"Ok Mark you can come." His face lit up. "But you cannot go near me." His face fell and Dimitri smiled.

**Lissa POV**

I still don't get why Mark and Dimitri stopped being friends. They look like they've been to academies together just like me and Rose.

"So does that include no flirting?" Asked Mark to Rose.

"Yeah." Rose answered. Dimitri just kept smiling at Rose and it made me happy that he and Rose might be together again. If Mark stopped hitting on her then she and Dimitri would be together.

"Liss you know I can't decide yet." I forgot about the bond. How can I forget something as important like that?

"Sorry just slipped in my mind." Mark looked confused about the whole exchange and me, Rose and Dimitri laughed at it.

"How does Rose know what the princess said in her mind?" Asked Mark. So nobody told him... We ignored him and started walking towards wherever Rose and Dimitri were going to.

**Rose POV**

We followed Dimitri to where he was bringing me earlier. We stopped at a flower shop at first I was confused but remembered Dimitri was jealous when Mark gave me a red rose. Dimitri went in and later came out with roses of different colors there was red, pink and lavender. I heard that lavender roses meant love at first sight. He gave them to me and I took It and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I said when I pulled away. He kept smiling.

**Mark POV**

_Damn_ how am I supposed to get Rose now? I looked at Rose and Belikov and saw them looking in each other's eyes and they were leaning in…..

"Hey guys. So where are we going now?" I said loudly so Belikov and Rose will get distracted and they did. Lissa and Dimitri glared at me because of me interrupting them.

**Rose POV**

Mark just had to ruin the moment. I know what I feel for Dimitri now, I do truly love him. I looked at Dimitri and he looked pissed and ready to kill Mark.

"Me, Dimitri and Lissa are going home now." I said going to the direction of the house. Lissa and Dimitri were trailing behind me. I so do not need Dimitri to kill someone right now. Well if it's Mark guess it's alright…. But I have to know what happened between the two. When we were back at the house I headed to Vika's room and went straight in.

"Roza is everything alright?" Asked Vika worriedly. I just sat down on her bed and shook my head.

"No. I need to know what happened between Dimitri and Mark."

"Those two idiots fought again?" So Vika does know what happened between them.

"Yeah. Me and Dimitri were just walking when Mark decided to tag along then we almost kissed but Mark had to interrupt."

**Vika POV**

This is not good. Now I have to tell Roza everything and Dimka will later get mad at me for telling her.

"Yeah um I think Dimka should be the one to tell you." She nodded.

"Ok." She stood up and went to find Dimka… I think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated for a while I'll try to update sooner. :))))**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VA**

**Rose POV**

Yesterday I really wanted to ask Dimitri what happened between him and Mark but I'll wait for him to tell me. We only have a few weeks until we go to Paris anyway then I'm gone again.

**Dimitri POV**

Were almost going to Paris and I haven't won Roza over yet but she's about to crack. I'll be able to win her over soon all I need is time.

**Lissa POV**

It's only a matter of time until we go to Paris. I hope Dimitri can win Rose over in such short time. She was about to crack yesterday before Mark interrupted and I guess Dimitri can make her crack again.

**Julia POV  
**Rose is about to crack and when she does she'll stay at Court with Lissa and the others. I'll be at the human world alone once again. Life with Rose was fun but she isn't supposed to live with humans so unfortunately I won't see her for a while.

**Sydney POV**

It's only a few weeks until Vasilisa and the others will arrive. Until I'll have to see Julia again. Julia disgraced the other alchemists when she ran away. Disgraced me, we were friends but once she ran away I never thought I'll have to face her again. Since then the alchemist's beliefs are the only things that matter to me but sometimes I feel like it's a curse.

**Rose POV**

I took a shower and wore a red tank top and jeans. Once I was finished I went downstairs and saw everyone there waiting for me. What did I do now?

"Roza we have to talk to you." Said Vika. Uh oh what did I do?

"Um, sure?" It sounded more like a question. I followed Vika and Dimitri.

**Dimitri POV**

I don't want to tell her about Mark but I have to. If she wants to know then I'll tell her. I suddenly became nervous. We went inside the kitchen.

"What did I do?" Asked Roza looking worried.

"Nothing Roza we just wanted to tell you something." I told her to calm her down.

"About what?" She asked looking confused.

"I'm going to tell you what happened to me and Mark."

"I always did want to know that." She said smiling at me.

"Me and Mark used to go to St. Basilils together and we also used to be friends along with Ivan." Even though what happened to Ivan was in my past I still feel guilty about what happened to him. "And at graduation Ivan was called to an important meeting so as his guardian I accompanied him to Court. We visited Mark and told him about it but he won't believe us and thought we abandoned him."

**Rose POV**

That's why they were fighting and why Mark was hitting on me. I didn't mind it but it gets annoying plus I know he was stalking me which is really weird.

"Thanks for telling me." I said hugging Dimitri. I thought he wouldn't tell me but now I feel like he does care for me. He really does love me, but the question is do I still want to be with him? Do I really Love him? I pulled away from him and smiled.

**Dimitri POV**

I missed hugging Roza and being near her. I hope I still have time to win her over. I hope I still can. She smiled at me and in her eyes I can see she loves me but she's still trying to hide it. At least she isn't angry at me or is in pain because of what I said to her back then

"So you and Mark?" I asked feeling a little jealous about it.

"Nope. He's a complete stalker, who would like to date that?" He stalks her? He is dead when I see him.

"Well I guess I'll have to go up the roof so you won't feel uncomfortable." She smiled at me again and this time she didn't hide the emotions she was feeling.

"Well I'll love to go with you."

**Rose POV**

Now that I'm here in Baia I realized how much I missed Dimitri and how much I needed him. I think he still loves me I'm not sure but even if he hurts me again I'll stay strong but right now I'll take that risk.

**Dimitri POV**

I saw love in her eyes and this time she didn't hide it. She just looked at me then disappeared somewhere else. I wonder where she's going… I hope she isn't going to Mark.

**Rose POV**

I went to Lissa's hotel and on the way Mark stopped me from going any further.

"Hey Rose." He said smiling at me. I swear if he doesn't get out I'm going to hurt him.

"Sorry can't talk." I said trying to leave him there unfortunately I can't

"Come on Rose it's not like you and Belikov are dating." That's what he thinks. I'm going to give Dimitri a second chance. Even if he leaves me I'll always love him. My feelings for him never changed and I know that I'll always love him no matter what. "I mean you two broke up months ago and I heard he broke your heart badly." He moved closer to me. "I can fix that Rose. I know you love me just give in." He moved closer and our lips were almost touching. "Just give in Rose." He was about to kiss me but I was fast enough to slap him and back away.

"Do not in hell try to kiss me. I don't love you Mark so stop deluding yourself." I remembered what Dimitri told me earlier. "Dimitri and Ivan never abandoned you they had an important meeting." I remembered the look in his eyes when he saw Dimitri. It was full of hatred. "And for your information Ivan's dead. You were supposed to be his guardian too but no you didn't trust him and Dimitri so now he's gone and Dimitri, Dimitri blamed himself for it!" I yelled the last part. I was angrier because of him.

"I'm not deluding myself sweetheart and Ivan didn't die because of me. He died because Belikov didn't do a good job guarding him. So technically it's his entire fault." I couldn't believe he didn't feel guilty about it. "As for what happened at graduation it's simple they abandoned me and if they didn't then I would've been with them too because Ivan was my charge too."

"They didn't have time! They were told about it on a very short notice and you were there flirting with other girls and do not think that I'm deluding myself I don't love you and I'll never will."

**Mark POV**

They didn't abandon me. She doesn't love me. They left me. She didn't want me to kiss her. She's protecting them. He's winning him back. _Dammit _I'm out matched for the first time and now I don't have Ivan or Dimitri here to help me and she was right I don't know about it because I was flirting with girls. That's all I do I never realized what happened to Dimitri or Ivan but they knew what happens to me and now I only realize that I missed being friends with them. Even if Ivan's gone I'll try to be Dimitri's friend again.

"Sorry Rose. I never realized that all I ever thought about was myself and I'm sorry for everything."

"I don't entirely trust you but I know that you have some explaining to Dimitri and while you're at it you should apologize to him too." I nodded still feeling guilty about everything starting from never checking they're still alive to now. "You can come with me." I followed her to the house. She opened the door and let me in.

**Dimitri POV**

Roza went inside the house with Mark trailing behind her. Mark why is he with her? Why are they together? What is she going to tell me?

"Dimitri I know you hate his guts but at least listen to what he has to say." Roza said. No way am I listening to what he says. "For me." That's all it took for me to agree.

"Fine." I looked at Mark well I glared at him. "Start now so I won't' consider hurting you."

**Mark POV**

"I'm sorry for everything. When Rose told me why you and Ivan left me at graduation I felt angry again because you didn't tell me about it. But Rose let me realize that I was too busy flirting with girls to even realize what's happening to the world."

"You weren't supposed to flirt with girls because you were supposed to be on alert but I forgive you."

**Rose POV**

It's good to see that Mark and Dimitri are finally friends again.

"Thanks Rose." Said Mark I just smiled.

"Sure but next time you shouldn't stalk girls it's creepy." He looked embarrassed that I know that and I just laughed at him.

**Dimitri POV**

I'm glad that me and Mark are friends again but all I want is to get my Roza back. That's what I ever wanted.

"Dimitri." Rose said calling my attention. "Since I left Court I realized that I can't live without you." She said kissing me on the cheek. I guess somebody finally heard me.

**Mark POV**

I'm happy to see that Rose and Dimitri worked out… I'm a little jealous because I started having feelings for Rose but I guess it's fine. I mean she's been through a lot and so has Belikov I know that he'll take good care of her… I wonder if he'll let me date Vika I mean she's cute.

"Mark you need anything?" Asked Rose. Uh oh I can't just tell her that I want to date Viktoria when her brother is listening.

"I need to go I forgot that I was baking cake before I went out." Now Dimitri looked confused.

"You know how to bake?" I should've said another excuse.

"Yeah my sister Zoe taught me how to bake so I now own a pastry shop." Ok so that was only half a lie. I do have a sister named Zoe but I don't have a pastry shop but she does.

"Well how about we go to that pastry shop." Shit I forgot the address.

"I would love to but my pastry shop Is all the way to Spain."  
**Rose POV**

I know Mark was lying. I mean why would he be here if his shop was in Spain? Well at least I know that he wants to hit on Viktoria. Which will be kinda awkward since he used to flirt with me and he and Dimitri being enemies after they're graduation.

"Well can you share the cake you baked?" I asked him smirking. He looked around nervously.

"I can't because I have a date with this girl and it's supposed to be hers." He said walking towards the door. "Bye." With that he left the house.

**Julia POV**

We all got the news that Dimitri and Rose are together again. It's sad to leave her after Paris but at least we still have time to hang out.

**Sydney POV**

Vasilisa ha just called me and told me that the plan is a success and that I can go with them wherever they go here in Paris. I always wanted to go here but I never had the time because of all my alchemist duties.

**Viktoria POV**

Were happy that Roza and Dimka are finally together again. Since Dimka said those harsh words Roza hasn't been the same but now she's like the Rose we all know and love. I wish that Alex really got over Dimka and isn't going to win him back. Even if we all know it won't work I just wish she doesn't do it.

**Alex POV**

I heard that my dear sister got her happily ever after again. She's lucky to get Dimitri's heart and that's why I called someone that can help me. I know I told Rose that I'm sorry but it's because dad forced me to be nice to her and that just made me all soft but now it's time for revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it's short and that I haven't updated in a while I'm just busy now. I won't be able to update any of my stories for a while but I'll try to when I have time.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VA**

**Rose POV**

Since me and Dimitri got back together it's been easier and it's a good thing Mark stopped flirting with me and I wonder where Alex went. Alex I haven't seen her for days and I think she's still not ok with me and Dimitri.

**Alex POV**

I am so not ok with Rose and Dimitri. Rose is a jerk for just taking him when we had problems that could've been fixed. She just had to steal him right when I needed him the most. I officially hater her wait I always hated her since I knew she'll steal Dimitri. That's why I got help from the person I know can help me since she knows Rose and Dimitri's relationship more than I do.

**Unknown POV**

I was walking towards Alex's house. Since Dimitri and Rose are back together I decided to help Alex get Dimitri back. Well I don't want them together but I know Dimitri never loved Alex and all I wanted was to make him miserable since he broke up with me. Before he even met Rose me and Dimitri used to have a relationship until he found Rose and the princess.

After that day he broke up with me and told me that he never loved me it hurt a lot but now I'm healed and ready for my revenge. Well It's Alexandra's revenge but it's mine too since I'm telling her all about their relationship and anything else she wants to know about them. This is going to be so perfect.

**Viktoria POV**

I was walking towards the market to buy some food for dinner when I so the person that I wished not to see. I gasped and I knew she heard me because she spun around and looked at me.

"Viktoria?" I can't believe she's here. She used to be Dimka's girlfriend but Dimka broke up with her after he found Roza and Vasilisa. "It's been so long Viktoria, how are you? How is Dimitri?"

"Were fine." I said coldly. IF she knows Roza is here then she'll do anything to get her out of the picture.

"Vika don't be so mad I won't hurt your little friend but if you tell anyone I'm here then it's you that I'll get out of the picture." She said the last part as a threat I nodded and ran away. I know I shouldn't be afraid but that was Aria Morin. Aria is known to be the wealthiest moroi that isn't a royal well her family is the second because Zmey is more powerful and has much more money. After I bought everything that was on the list I paid for it and went home but not before I ran into Alex and Aria.

"Remember Vika if you tell anyone I'm back then you're dead and that includes if you tell them that I'm with Alex." I nodded still not sure what they're up to but I think it involves Dimka and Roza.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I know it's been months since I've updated but I'm very busy from now on I'll put all my spare time on my stories and update when I can. Now on with the story! And yes my pen name used to be rose-hathaway123.  
**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own VA

You have people come into your life shockingly and surprisingly. You have losses that you never thought you'd experience. You have rejection and you have learn how to deal with that and how to get up the next day and go on with it.  
~Taylor Swift

**Alex's POV**

Me and Aria have been thinking of plans to take Rose out of the picture. Just because were related doesn't mean I'll go easy on her. Just you wait Rose soon enough you'll know the pain of losing someone you love. Sure Aria has dated Dimitri first but she has gotten over it she is already with someone else but she hates Rose for hurting her.

"Alex." Aria said stopping my train of thoughts. "It's almost time. I've been observing Rose and she normally goes for a run alone." I nodded and took the black top, black pans and a black mask. Unfortunately we have to wear this while taking Rose for hostage and if I got to pick what to wear then it won't be this. I went to my bathroom and wore the ridicules outfit. I opened the window and jumped out I ran in the shadows trying to find Rose when I did I jumped in front of her.

"Rose you never learn do you?" I said before getting the handkerchief with chloroform on it and covered it on her mouth I heard her muffled screams but soon she was quiet. I carried her to our headquarters just wait Rose Hathaway, Dimitri Belikov will soon be mine.

**Dimitri POV**  
Roza my Roza has been missing for weeks nobody has seen her and Vika has been acting weird since we heard that Roza has been busy. Alex has been throwing herself at me but I've been ignoring it the last thing I need is her trying to win me over. Right now I was in the bar with Adrian he suggested that I should drink a little because I was too worried.

"Hello." Someone said behind me I turned around and saw someone familiar I was too drunk to see who it was.

"Sorry whoever you are but he has to go home." I heard Adrian say to the girl. He was dragging me oyt of the bar well trying to but he failed.

"You can go Adrian I think I can stay here and talk to her."

**Adrian POV**  
This is bad. Dimitri is drunk and he hasn't noticed that the girl is Alex in the corner of the bar I Rose but something isn't right. Compulsion. Somebody is using compulsion on Rose just to torture her. I looked at the girl's aura and saw she was a spirit user just like me and Lissa she was happy about Dimitri and Alex.

I turned my attention to Dimitri and saw that they were leaving the bar together this is not good. II ran to the table Rose and the girl was on but they disappeared. I have to reach her by dream walking let's hope the girl let's her sleep. I went to Lissa's place because we were hoping that Rose would come back but from what I just saw I knew we were the one who was supposed to save her.

"Adrian." I heard Christian say when I went in. "Where is Dimitri?"

"Well he got drunk and excited the bar with some girl." It was not a good idea to mention that it's. "But I saw Rose." He looked shocked the next thing I know Lissa was beside him.

"Where is Rose?" She asked.

"I saw her in the bar with this girl I was running towards them when they disappeared. She was a spirit user and now that I know Rose is still alive I'll try and sleep walk to her." I have tried that but I couldn't reach her I thought she was dead so I gave up but Rose will always fight. Lissa nodded and said hurry. I went up to my room and tried sleep walking to Rose I closed my eyes and cleared my eyes my thoughts were about Rose. Soon I was in my grandmothers garden with Rose.

"Adrian!" She yelled hugging me. "I thought I'd never see you again. I'm in an abandoned factory near Alex's house there aren't any people here except Alex..." Her voice trailed off after saying Alex's name I saw hurt in her eyes. "And some girl I heard her name was Aria."  
Suddenly the dream faded I knew someone woke her up. When I opened my eyes Christian and Lissa were staring at me hope in there eyes.

"She's in an abandoned factory near Alex's house. There are no guards."

"We need to go there now! While Alex is gone we can take care of the girl and Christian can help Rose escape. Since she's a spirit user she can sense but but she can't sense Christian. We can also bring some guardians." Said Lissa. Me and Christian nodded. We were going to save Rose and make sure she's back safe. Dimitri. Well he'll need to make an explanation.

**Rose POV**

I can't believe Dimitri left with Alex. It hurt me see them together when I arrived but this is worse. I opened up my heart and now he shattered it again. I don't even know if he truly loves me. First he said love fades mine has and now he sleeps with another women. What else will he do to brake me? I was waiting for Adrian to rescue him since he's the only one I trust right now along with Lissa and Christian.

"Hey Rosie." Said Aria with a smile on her face. "Did you see Alex and Dimitri? They are so cute together! Unlike you two." I wish I could slap her right now but I was tied to a chair. I tried everything to get the ropes off but they are too tight only fire could take this off. Just like Spokane. When Christian helped us escape. Spokane where my best friend Mason died protecting me. The sound of the door opening stopped my train of thoughts. I saw some guardians, Adrian, Lissa and Christian.

"Well, Well I guess you fought off my guards." Guards? She had guards? That's why Lissa looks tired she must've healed the guardians. "I'll give you Rose since Alex already did her job."  
With that Aria just disappeared like she was never here. Christian burnt the ropes while Adrian and Lissa brought me home. 'Alex already did her job.' That kept repeating in my mind. Why would Aria help Alex? Are they sisters? How does Aria know Dimitri that well?


End file.
